


sing of love

by springbreeze



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springbreeze/pseuds/springbreeze
Summary: "We're singing a song for you today."Happy birthday, Kouki.





	sing of love

It was a dream that he had, without fail, on the night of the 21st—every year since Growth’s formation.

Blurry, disjointed, vague, and above all, impossible—impossible dreams at impossible times of impossible worlds. But the searing certainty that even in those impossible worlds, that somewhere, sometime, they were alive—burned red-hot in his chest.

Even in a world of only light and darkness, their music echoed to the far ends of places they had never been.

Even in a world of battle and invisible enemies, their music seeped into their exhausted selves at times of brief respite and gave them the courage to face forward.

Even in a world of mysterious gods and powers, their music flowed across the land and into every creation of nature to the smallest leaf.

And in those worlds, unfailingly, they turned to him with laughter and fearless smiles—

_We’re singing a song for you today._

* * *

After his photoshoot, the staff pressed an empty vase into his arms.

No sooner had Kouki dubiously accepted the item, there was a firm slap on his back and he turned to find himself suddenly surrounded by the members of SolidS, grinning or nodding in turn. Like a whirlwind, they slipped four red flowers into the vase and disappeared around the corner just as quickly, words of congratulations tossed over their shoulders in casual affection.

Outside the office entrance, QUELL greeted him warmly. Under the guise of conversation, a bundle of bright yellow flowers were added to the vase as the other group expressed their own best wishes in barely bubbling excitement.

Halfway back to the dormitory, he heard Nozomu’s excited yell before seeing, and SOARA descended upon him. Only Morihito and Soushi handed their flowers calmly over while Ren fretted over a dropped petal.

Only then did Kouki seize the opportunity to ask what was going on as he indicated the close to overflowing vase.

But Sora pressed a teasing finger to his lips and sprinted off after the rest of his unit.

An answer in of itself, the faces of the three people who had claimed to be working late tonight drifted to the forefront of his mind.

“You’re too obvious,” Kouki murmured, but the corners of his mouth refused to relax.

* * *

He opened the front door and was greeted by a printed garland of “HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOUKI” strung across the window, whimsical stickers of flowers and moons and birds and stars pasted onto the walls in all of their colors, and a song he recognized of Mamoru’s composition that strangely seemed to only consist of the word “congratulations” playing over and over again but was nevertheless a pleasant sound to the ears.

“Welcome home!”

Kensuke, Ryota, Mamoru’s shout of unison. Mamoru already seemed to be on the verge of tears.

Kouki laughed then, discreetly at first, but soon blossoming into a force that brought an odd warmth to the edges of his eyes, threatening to overflow. They rushed to him all at once, arms around him, each other, as if they never wanted to let go.

“Happy birthday,” Ken grinned, passing a white flower from his hand to Kouki’s own.

“Happy birthday,” Ryou hummed, adding blossoms of faint pink and curling Kouki’s hand around them.

“Happy birthday, Kou-kun,” Mamoru sniffled, and nearly dropped his purple ones before tucking the flowers in to join Ken and Ryou’s.

He looked at each of them in turn. In impossible dreams of impossible worlds, they had looked at him like this, too.

But for the him who was here today, here and now, he could not help but be so unspeakably happy.

“Thank you.”

* * *

_"What kind of song are you going to sing?”_

_Through hundreds of thousands of times before, the question was always the same._

_Through hundreds of thousands of times before, and surely for hundreds and thousands of times to come, the answer would always be the same too._

_“A song of love!”_

**Author's Note:**

> From SolidS: Azaleas – patience, modesty  
> From QUELL: Daffodils – respect  
> From SOARA: Pansies – Thoughtfulness  
> From Ken: Orange blossoms – purity  
> From Ryou: Cherry blossoms – elegance, admiration  
> From Mamoru: Wisteria flowers
> 
> Happy birthday, Kou. Thank you for your everything.
> 
> I'm at [here on Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/tomodachimeter) :>


End file.
